


盛秋

by Ornstei



Series: 盛秋 [2]
Category: own story - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ornstei/pseuds/Ornstei
Series: 盛秋 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539460





	盛秋

I don't know when he standed in the dark corner downstairs, watching me collasping behind the handrail. His face is in darkness, I can't see the expression, all I can feel from him just a mix feeling of anger, confusion, helpless and a little bit compassion. The MP3 already has out of power for a while, I am just wearing the earphone and listening to nothing. My mind is in a mess. I have been wandering in the school to find a quiet place to make myself calmdown, but it's out of my expectation that he found me so quicky."Everyone is too busy to care about where someone is going."That's what I thought.  
I was supposed to sit in the darkness without any words for about 3 hours, his apperance break my plan and make me start to feel sober and scared. L is my close friend and I was scared to see his face when he is angry to me, it's quite frightening. And I know now he must be angry to me again because of my cowardice and willfuness.


End file.
